


Call My Name

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Shayna/Lacey [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna/Lacey request.Written for my WWE Imagines page.





	Call My Name

-“Shayna...”  
-Lacey’s breath catches even as she lets Shayna push her back against the wall  
-“Please...”  
\- Shayna smirks  
\- Kisses her fiercely  
\- Pushes her back into the wall again  
-Lifting her to slip onto the strap  
-Biting her neck fiercely  
-“Mine.”  
-Shayna’s voice is rough  
-Her pressure and pace rough  
-Demanding  
-Claiming  
-“Yours...”  
-Lacey’s word is a breath  
-Shayna smirks again  
-Pulls Lacey harder against her  
-Grins at her soft whine  
-“Take it Lady.”  
-“Yes.”  
-Lacey’s nails dig into Shayna’s shoulder  
-Shayna smirks  
-Yanks Lacey into her harder  
-Pushing Deeper  
-Her pace picks up  
-Her voice lighter when finally Lacey lets go  
-Screams her name  
-Not caring who hears  
-“Good girl...”

-She can feel Lacey shaking against her  
-Lifts her to carry her to bed  
-Kissing her jawline softly  
-Then her lips  
-“Good girl.”


End file.
